Quartermaster
The Cargobay And You! You are the Quartermaster! The most devious criminal mastermind to ever plant foot on this inglorious place we call the Space Station. With your charming demeanor and ability to use anything to make everything your life is a breeze. You have dominion over all the Cargo Technicians and Miners and rule the Cargo bay as the Hero this Station deserves. I WANT A RIPLEY!!11! That shiny blue console you spawn next to is your supply ordering console, use it to import crates from CentCom for building a superfort and taking over the world meeting the demands of your beloved crewmates. People will order things in one of three ways: #Using the request console to 'request' a crate, this is the proper way and most deserving of your attention. If they do this, all you have to do is click the "Requests' button on your supply console's main menu and click the order to confirm it and add a comment if you want to. That was easy! Just hit 'send shuttle' on your console to start the three minute countdown for the supplies to actually arrive, unload it, and hit 'send shuttle back' to instantly teleport it back to CentCom. Cool! #Using the request console to print a form, then clutter your precious desk space with said form. After you decide whether to forgive their rudeness and acknowledge them, you can click your 'Order supplies' button on your console, find the crate they want, and click the name of the order to buy it and possibly add a comment. #Barging in and touching YOUR console, in this case, smile and nod until they inevitably run off, then send the shuttle and whatever useless junk they ordered back as soon as it arrives and blame the AI. Alright, who wanted the hats? You start with sixty supply points, and get more over time or by sending crates back on the shuttle. Each crate sent back gives you five points. When the round begins, start loading the eight crates in the bay onto the conveyor, ready to load as soon as the shuttle arrives. When you feel like it, grab the mail room crates too. This is usually enough for the round, but you're always welcome to demand people bring you crates if they want something ordered. They see me rollin'... Those silly yellow things in the middle of your lair are MULEbots, you start with two and you can order new ones for forty points(Don't do this). To put crates on them, drag the crate to an adjacent tile, and click and drag the crate onto the MULE. Then use your PDA to set destination, and then click proceed to send it off. They can also be hacked to do all sorts of lovely things, and they don't even shock you if you screw up without gloves! Neato! Use an open hand to unlock the controls(cargo bay access needed) and then screwdriver the MULE to open the panel .Click the opened MULE to open the hacking screen, then use a multi tool to pulse wires and see what they do via a message in your readout. You CAN just cut wires and then close the panel and turn the bots on to see what you just did, but this is stupid and slow. Cutting ONE of the drive motor wires will speed up the bot, cutting both or the charge light wire will disable it. Cutting the load platform wire will allow you or your cargo techs to get on it the same way you put crates on, and ride it to any of the delivery doors around the station. The best wire to find is the warning light wire, cutting this will turn your docile, loving pet into a bloodthirsty deathwagon, eager to please you with the blood of the innocent on its treads. This will completely disable the "Don't run people over" function of the MULE and make it disregard living obstacles on its route. Two run-downs are usually necessary to kill, but the stun time from being run over is LONG, so you'll have plenty of time to finish off the station your victim(s). How to be a trenchcoated, saw-slinging, gasmasked badass QM traitor You have a great home base for your misdeeds in the cargo office, as you can simply weld your two front doors and crowbar the firelocks to make a bomb shelter, complete with escape route to mining(Which you have access to). Hacking your autolathe gives you access to RCDs, handcuffs, and revolver ammo to assist in your traitoring. Security NEVER check to see if lathes are hacked, although AIs have a pesky habit of whining when they see you with something you shouldn't have. Hacked MULEs are circumstantial weapons at best, but can be used for dramatic executions to really show your target who's boss. The best ability a traitor QM has is to be able to open any crate he buys with the help of an emag. If you're leading a revolution, buy armor and weapons to outfit your militia. You are a god in terms of what you can do with the little at hand so make use of it. Category:Maintenance Category:Jobs Category:Guides